


Ever Ever After

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberyn smiled at a sleepy Ellaria, it was just the two of them in bed for once and the girls were still sleeping .<br/>“Morning beautiful.” Oberyn purred making his paramount smile.<br/>“I had a dream that we had a fairy tale ending.” Ellaria said slowly opening her eyes.<br/>“Oh my love our life is a fairy tale.” Oberyn said beaming as he started to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Ever After

Oberyn smiled at a sleepy Ellaria, it was just the two of them in bed for once and the girls were still sleeping .  
“Morning beautiful.” Oberyn purred making his paramount smile.  
“I had a dream that we had a fairy tale ending.” Ellaria said slowly opening her eyes.  
“Oh my love our life is a fairy tale.” Oberyn said beaming as he started to sing.

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ellaria grinned hugging her lover to her as he sang.

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Oberyn smiled into her dark hair running his hands through it savouring it’s smell and feel while he sang.

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ellaria pulled Oberyn down for a quick kiss before he pulled away to keep singing, keeping eye contact with her.

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

He pocked her nose and chuckled at her adorable face

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers grinning madly in love.

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

Oberyn flipped her so she was straddling him, he looked up at her with so much love and devotion

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

Oberyn finally pulled her down for a long loving kiss.

“I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss” Ellaria said softly against his lips.

Oh, for ever ever after   
Oberyn sang happily before hearing a selection of giggles and seeing all his daughters standing in the doorway. He smiled and thanked the gods for his amazing family.


End file.
